


Three Lines Left

by Crystalshard



Category: Tron - All Media Types, Tron: Legacy (2010), Tron: Uprising
Genre: Alcohol, Drinking, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:55:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalshard/pseuds/Crystalshard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam and Quorra get out of the Grid, one of the things that Sam wants to do is bring the Grid's struggle to life as a TV show. Unfortunately, when he pitches it to a TV and film studio, some things get lost in translation. </p><p>(AKA: Tron: Uprising is an in-universe thing in the Tronverse.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Lines Left

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from an essay by Tanya Huff, in which she comments that it's not unusual for a freelance scriptwriter to only see about three lines of their original dialogue in a finished script. In this fic, Sam and Quorra end up with a similar problem.

"They didn't listen, did they?" 

"No." 

* * * 

"So we have this idea about bringing back the old _Tron_ franchise," Sam had said, leaning back in the comfortable leather chair in front of the TV executive's desk. Quorra, next to him, was sitting upright in her chair, her open face wreathed in a mixture of worry and anticipation. 

"And what would this idea be, Mr. Flynn?" the exec asked calmly, one eyebrow quirked. 

"It's about how a program rebelled against his creator to take over the computer system he lives in." 

"Like the MCP in the _Tron_ movie?" the exec asked. Some of Sam's surprise must have shown on his face, because the man smiled. "Don't look so surprised, Mr. Flynn. Some people actually watched it." He made a throwaway gesture with one hand and leaned back in a mirror of Sam's posture. "Please, go on." 

"Okay," Sam said, not willing to be thrown so easily. "Well, this guy makes a brand new operating system on a non-networked computer, and installs Tron on it to protect it."

The exec nodded, looking approving at the link to the original. 

"But he can't spend all his time there, because he's got responsibilities. So he creates this digital copy of himself to be the admin, and lets him look after things. Then something happens inside the computer. ISOs - isomorphic algorithms - begin to spontaneously generate inside the computer. The User who made the system is delighted, but the admin - he's called Clu - isn't so happy. He gets to thinking that maybe he could run things better. So he pulls a coup, traps the User inside the computer, and takes over. He wipes out all of the ISOs, because they're 'imperfect'. When Tron tries to defend the User -"

"This is going to be Kevin Flynn, isn't it? The User?" 

Sam managed a tight nod. "Yeah. So when Tron tries to defend Fl - my dad - Clu cuts him down and repurposes him into Rinzler, his own personal hunter. He unleashes a virus on the city, the Abraxas virus, and there's this one system monitor, who's only just been uploaded, who has to save the day." 

"It's an intriguing backstory, Mr. Flynn, but I don't see where the story's going to come from. And the system monitor who saves the day - it's been done. It's just a rehash of the movie. I can't see it working." 

Sam exchanged a glance with Quorra. She looked as betrayed as when she'd leaned that Jules Verne was long dead. 

"We could do something with this, though," the exec allowed thoughtfully, tapping a pen on the table. "Was there any kind of rebellion against this Clu guy? I can't see a coup going down unopposed." 

This time, it was Quorra who answered. "There was, but it never succeeded. Anything Flynn tried, Clu countered." 

"Ms. Canas, I can understand that as Mr. Flynn's creative consultant, you'd like to keep your original concept intact, but I can assure you that it just won't work with the target demographic. You'll need a new protagonist, of course - maybe a teenage boy. Young boys tend to relate well to those. And we can keep Tron out of this Clu admin's hands long enough for him to mentor the kid." 

Sam was sitting up straight now as well, without remembering how he'd got into the position. "That isn't . . ." 

The exec smiled and held out a hand. "Mr. Flynn, I look forward to discussing this further at length, but I'm afraid I have a meeting shortly. Rest assured that I will pitch your idea to the Board. I believe that we may have a long and potentially profitable partnership. Good day." 

Sam, dazed and defeated, let the exec shake his hand. With a little prompting, Quorra did the same. 

* * * 

Sam had bought several bottles of Quorra's favorite fruit cider and stocked up on beer for himself and Alan in preparation for the first episode of _Tron: Uprising_. They were watching it at Alan's place, given that Sam hadn't actually got around to repairing his own TV yet, and thus Alan had claimed his usual armchair. Sam was slumped back on the couch, legs splayed loosely in front of him, and Quorra had curled up next to him with her feet on the cushion. Things had gone in the direction that the TV exec had outlined in the first meeting, and both Sam and Quorra had had to stand back and let the juggernaut roll over them. 

"Sam you got the bottle opener over there?" 

Sam tossed the opener in Alan's direction without looking, his eyes on the screen as the episode began. Despite the odd proportions, Sam had to admit that the characters' faces were identifiable as being who they ought to be. 

"Why is Tron wearing his movie outfit?" Alan asked curiously. 

"Something about being more identifiable as Tron to the casual viewer," Sam said with a shrug. And at least they'd left Rinzler in black. 

They watched a few more minutes, sipping alcohol in silence as the episode continued. Quorra was the next to speak aloud. 

"Argon City never existed, you know," Quorra said, watching as troops filed into the city. "Neither did Tesler." 

"Copyright issues?" Alan suggested. 

"Would those apply?" Quorra asked curiously. It was Alan's turn to shrug as Clu's giant ego dropped in from above. 

The episode ended, and they watched as the credits rolled. "Okay," Sam announced. "Who's up for watching it again? This time, though, let's make a drinking game out of it." 

Alan rubbed his forehead. "Usually, I'd say not on a work night." Then he looked up, and the mischief in his grin held echoes of what he must have been like before ENCOM's board added more years to him than he could lay claim to. "But what the hell. Got another?" 

Sam shoved the cool-box in Alan's direction with his foot as Quorra asked, "Sam, how do you make a game out of drinking?"


End file.
